<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas With the Malfoy's by gryffind0r_d0rk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992609">Christmas With the Malfoy's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk'>gryffind0r_d0rk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needed a fake boyfriend to take to Malfoy Manor with him for Christmas, and it just so happened to be Harry. After spending so much time together, is their relationship so fake in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas With the Malfoy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco searched all of Hogwarts for the raven-haired, glasses-wearing, scar-faced git. He finally found him lying in the grass by the lake, eyes closed. His nose and cheeks were a bit pink from the chilly weather, and Draco wondered if the boy was sleeping. He was about to turn around when the boy sat up. They both seemed to jump. </p><p>"Need something, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco couldn't seem to find his voice. He was far too nervous, that wouldn't do. He cleared his throat, and stood just a bit straighter than before.</p><p>"There is, actually. You see, I'm supposed to be visiting my father for Christmas, and I told him I was bringing my boyfriend with me." He struggled with his explanation, speaking too fast, then too slow when he tried to fix it. Merlin, why was this so difficult? He tugged the sides of his coat together, nervous and a bit cold.</p><p>"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," the boy replied.</p><p>"I don't. I was hoping..." his words caught in his throat. Harry's eyes widened.</p><p>"Me! You want me to be your boyfriend?" His face was one of horror, causing Draco to flinch slightly. Would it really be that bad?</p><p>"Not my real boyfriend, you prat!" Harry's face relaxed.</p><p>"Wait, why do you need a fake boyfriend?" Draco scowled.</p><p>"That's none of your business!"</p><p>"Seeing as you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for the next few weeks, I kinda think it is." Draco opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He sighed, then began explaining.</p><p>"I came out to my father as gay before school began again, but he's still convinced this is all a phase. I'm hoping that if I have a boyfriend with me, it'll change things." Harry stared at him for a long time, making Draco's cheeks heat up slightly.</p><p>"Why me, though?" </p><p>"I figured it's the most believable. I mean, it's not every day you start dating your enemy of four years." Harry chuckled softly.</p><p>"Alright, your logic is confusing, but I trust you. I'll do it." Draco's heart sped up a little when Harry told him he trusted him. Why did he though? </p><p>"Okay, just meet me at the train station at eleven o'clock on Saturday." Harry nodded, and Draco walked off. Harry fell back into the grass as it started to snow lightly.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Harry arrived five minutes before eleven, not wanting to be late. Okay, so maybe it had been Hermione's idea in case something went wrong, but why did it matter? Besides, she didn't really know who he was meeting up with, and neither did Ron. Harry figured the situation didn't need to be shared with them, and that Draco probably didn't want them to know anyway. He just told his friends he needed to be at the station at eleven, and ignored the follow up questions he was asked.</p><p>He scanned the crowd, before his eyes stopped on a certain blond. How could you not find him, with that ridiculous hair of his. Honestly, it practically blinded him. He walked up to Draco, and sat down on his trunk, resting his legs, though they weren't even that tired. Draco looked at him, letting out a small sigh in relief.</p><p>"I thought you might not come." Harry frowned slightly.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Because you hate me," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry's frown deepened.</p><p>"I don't hate you. I hate Voldemort and the Dursley's, but not you."</p><p>"Why don't you hate me, I'm awful to you and your friends."</p><p>"You're still a kid, Malfoy. And all you did was say nasty things, it's not like you ever hurt any of us. It was Ron who tried to curse you with that disgusting slug curse, and Hermione who punched you. If you think about it, we're a lot worse than you are."</p><p>"I provoked them, Potter. And you haven't done anything, so you can't say 'we're.' If we're going about your messed up logic, then I believe the correct term would be 'they're.' And what about when I conjured up that snake in second year?"</p><p>"That was in a duel, Malfoy. Are you really trying to come up with excuses for me to hate you?" Draco mumbled something inaudible, and the two boarded the train. There was the awkward moment of where to sit, and if they should sit together or not, before they both silently decided they'd rather not be alone for the trip, and went to the nearest empty compartment. They sat down facing opposite each other, then sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Harry grew tired of it.</p><p>"So...what's your favorite color?" Draco blinked at him.</p><p>"We don't have to socialize, you know."</p><p>"First of all, you can't tell me that silence wasn't brutally awkward. And second, seeing as I'm going to be your boyfriend for the next little while, we should probably get to know each other a bit  better."</p><p>"I suppose you're right. My favorite color's green, what's yours?" Harry snorted.</p><p>"Green, I should've known. Mine's yellow." Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, and yours is SO much better, golden boy." Harry scoffed. "Alright, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"</p><p>"Is this blackmail?"</p><p>"Me, blackmail? How dare you Potter, I would never," Draco answered dramatically. Harry laughed, and Draco felt his stomach twist. </p><p>"Well there are too many embarrassing moments to pick just one. What about you?"</p><p>"Probably first year, when you refused to be my friend. God, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life." Harry shifted guiltily in his seat.</p><p>"Well can you blame me? You insulted my only friend at the time!"</p><p>"Ugh, Harry, you're not listening! I don't blame you for anything, it was all my fault." Harry stilled, looking at Draco with wide eyes. Draco furrowed his brows. "What?" </p><p>"You...you called me Harry." Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief.</p><p>"I-I just got c-caught up in the moment, s-s-sorry." He mentally cursed himself for his voice being so shaky. </p><p>"Oh my Merlin, did you just apologize? Wait, why are you apologizing for saying my name? It's not like you did anything bad." Why had Draco apologized? God, what was Potter doing to him?</p><p>"I don't know why I do the things that I do, they just happen. Now, what's your favorite class?"</p><p>"Easy, Defense Against the Dark Arts. But not with Umbridge teaching, she's bloody awful." Draco gave a small chuckle, which made Harry grin. "What about you, what's yours?"</p><p>"Potions." Harry made a face, making Draco laugh, and hard. Harry could have sworn it was the most angelic thing he'd ever heard in his life. </p><p>The next few hours were spent with getting to know one another, and Harry fell asleep for the last hour or two, while Draco read a book. When the train stopped, Draco put his book away, turning back to a sleeping Potter. He looked so peaceful, Draco almost didn't want to wake him. But he did, shaking his shoulder lightly.</p><p>"Potter. Potter, we're here." Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned, stretching his limbs.</p><p>"Call me Harry, it was nice. Besides, won't your parents find it weird if you call me Potter?"</p><p>"I suppose. Well, come on then Po-Harry." Harry grabbed his stuff, and followed Draco off the train. The look on his parents faces when Harry appeared with Draco was pure gold. It made the both of them start cracking up, and Narcissa smiled sweetly at the two, while Lucius pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.</p><p>Harry figured Christmas with the Malfoy's might not be so bad...</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Harry got to experience side-apparation for the first time, which he was definitely not a fan of. When they got to the manor, Harry gaped. He'd figured Draco lived somewhere big and fancy, but Malfoy Manor seemed almost as big as Hogwarts, and that was saying something. He looked around, and noticed that there were PEACOCKS just roaming around in the snow. Of all the pets in the world they could have had, of course they had to go above and beyond with peacocks. Weren't they cold though?</p><p>Draco grinned at Harry's expression, and nudged his shoulder with his own. Harry turned to him, seeming to come out of his daze. "Want a tour?" Harry nodded, and Draco grabbed the boy's hand, leading him up the stone pathway to the doors. </p><p>Narcissa smiled as they walked off hand in hand, and the corner's of Lucius's mouth turned up slightly, before he cleared his throat. "If the Dark Lord ever finds out-"</p><p>'Lucius, he's not even staying here. Look at our son, he's happy. Don't ruin everything by bringing up all this Dark Lord nonsense, especially around Draco." The man gave a stiff nod, before the two began the walk to the doors.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>The tour took about an hour, though it didn't feel that long to the boys. They were enjoying their time together. The train ride had caused them to become quite close friends. After Harry realized that Draco wasn't a  rude and snobbish prat, and Draco realized Harry wasn't an attention-seeking git, it was easy to pretend they were dating.</p><p>A house-elf appeared while they were wandering down a random hallway hand in hand. Of course, no one was around, but better safe than sorry, right? Okay, and MAYBE they enjoyed holding hands, but they'd never admit it. </p><p>"Hello Pretzel," Draco said, beaming at his house-elf,  "can I help you?" Draco had received her when he was six, and could you blame him for naming her after his favorite food at the time? Of course, now he much rather preferred apples, green apples to be specific.</p><p>"Master Draco is homes! Master Draco is so kind to Pretzel, always saying thanks you and telling Pretzel she is a good house-elf." Pretzel hugged Draco's leg as he chuckled softly.</p><p>"Did you have something to tell me, Pretzel?"</p><p>"Oh, yes Master Draco, sir. Pretzel is supposed to tell you dinner will be ready soons, sir."</p><p>"Why thank you, Pretzel. What a good house-elf you are," he said, patting her head. She squealed, letting go of his leg and with a crack, she was gone. Draco turned to see Harry with an amused expression.</p><p>"Pretzel?"</p><p>"I was six! Besides, she loves that name," Draco huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>"My godfather has a house-elf, but the only ones I've ever known very well were Dobby and Winky." Draco froze.</p><p>"You knew Dobby? Well, I hate to break it to you, but some git freed him, so you won't find him here." Harry laughed, and Draco gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>"I freed him Draco, or rather tricked your father into doing it. Didn't he ever tell you? Besides, Dobby works in the Hogwarts kitchens, so I see him all the time. He even gave me socks for Christmas last year," Harry laughed, throwing his head back. Draco blinked at him.</p><p>"Wow, I hadn't realized the two of you were so close," he said as they began walking through Draco's maze of a house to get to the dining room.</p><p>"Oh yeah, he helped me out with the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, too. He kept trying to kill me in second year though."</p><p>"What do you mean he tried to kill you? That doesn't sound like him at all." </p><p>"Well at first he showed up at my Aunt and Uncle's house, and got me in loads of trouble with both my relatives and the Ministry. He kept telling me not to go to Hogwarts because I was in danger. When I didn't listen, he blocked the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and Ron and I nearly got expelled for taking that bloody car. Then he messed with a bludger in a Quidditch match, the one against you actually, and I broke my arm."</p><p>"Wasn't he still taking orders from us in second year?"</p><p>"Well he was, kind of. But when he'd heard of my 'greatness' he just couldn't refuse. I wonder who could have told him how great I was," Harry said, throwing the blond a toothy grin and shoving him playfully.. Draco blushed and mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>They stopped when they reached the dining room, where Draco's parents were already seated. Narcissa told the two to take their seats. They did, and the house-elf brought out the food.</p><p>"You know, Draco talks about you quite often in his letters to us." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco as the blond sunk a bit lower in his seat, face burning.</p><p>"Oh really, how interesting. It makes sense though. You know, last year he climbed a tree just to get my attention."</p><p>"Wha-that was not why I was in that tree!" Draco protested.</p><p>"But I have to say, the best part had to have been when he got turned into a ferret." Apparently Draco's parents were not aware of this, because they suddenly became VERY interested in the conversation. Draco groaned.</p><p>"You know what, scratch what I said on the train. THAT was the most embarrassing moment of my life. He put me in Goyle's pants, Harry! I'm literally scarred for life."</p><p>"And we can't forget the iconic 'My father will hear about this.' By the looks of it though, he definitely did not hear about it."</p><p>"Well of course not, why would I tell him that? Then I'd have to relive it all over again."</p><p>"You were scared of Moody for the rest of the year," Harry laughed. Draco put his head in his hands. He should have known this was going to happen. Draco's parents were laughing throughout the entire story.</p><p>"When Draco was a boy, he read a muggle comic once, and for the rest of the week, he kept a blanket tied around his neck, running around the house saying he was Superman, whoever that is. It was adorable, I even have some pictures. I could show you them after dinner, if you'd like." Draco's eyes widened and Harry grinned.</p><p>"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Malfoy."</p><p>"Oh please, Narcissa is fine, darling." Harry nodded. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Lucius spoke.</p><p>"So, Harry, what are your plans for after school?"</p><p>"Well, I've considered an auror, but I think I'd also like being a teacher at Hogwarts." Lucius nodded.</p><p>"Any class in particular?"</p><p>"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dinner continued, with small chitchat, and as promised, Harry was shown some adorable photos of Super-Draco afterwards. Days flew by, Harry and Draco getting closer, if even possible.</p><p>Christmas morning was quite an experience. Draco woke first, then called for his house-elf. "Pretzel!"</p><p>"Yes Master Draco, what can Pretzel do for you?" she said, bowing. Draco grinned at her.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Pretzel. Could you fetch me a glass of cold water?" She  snapped her fingers, and a glass of ice cold water appeared.</p><p>"For my Master to drink," she said, handing it to him. His grin widened.</p><p>"Oh, this isn't for drinking, Pretzel. Follow me, but quietly." She squealed, nodding rapidly, then quieting herself. They walked across the hall to Harry's room, opening it quietly. The tiptoed to his bed.</p><p>"On three, Pretzel. One...two...three!" </p><p>He dumped the water all over Harry, who sat up abruptly, shouting, "I'm up! Hey...why am I all wet?" He glared at Draco, who was too busy laughing with Pretzel to notice. </p><p>"Good one, Master Draco," she laughed, hunched over. Just then Lucius and Narcissa walked in, Lucius smiling and Narcissa giggling when they saw Harry. He finally gave in, chuckled a bit too.</p><p>"Hold on...it's Christmas! Merlin, how could I forget," he said, throwing the covers off him. Draco scrunched up his nose.</p><p>"Harry, what are those socks you're wearing? They don't even match!" Harry looked down at his feet. He'd completely forgotten about those.</p><p>"Oh, this was my Christmas present from Dobby last year. Brilliant, aren't they?" Draco laughed, and Harry got out of bed. The four of them left to the Christmas tree as Pretzel left to help with breakfast.</p><p>Harry opened his presents, the usual from Ron and Hermione along with a very concerning letter about Mr. Weasley, a used tissue from the Dursley's, and a mirror from Sirius. Dobby had sent him a very...interesting painting that Harry guessed he'd done himself. Draco had given him a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry hummed, patiently waiting for-"What in the name of Merlin is this?" There it is.</p><p>Harry looked up at Draco innocently as the blond held the stuffed ferret between two fingers, holding it out away from him. Harry burst into laughter, along with Narcissa and Lucius.</p><p>After Christmas dinner, when Harry was packing up to go stay with Sirius for the rest of his holiday, Draco walked into his room. Harry's eyes were drawn to his hair, which was completely gel free and looked quite fluffy to be honest.</p><p>"You know, your hair looks better like this," he stated before running a hand through it. It was literally the softest thing he'd ever touched. Draco's cheeks turned pink, making Harry grin. "First day back, you're wearing it like this." Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah right. If I do that you have to let me do your hair that day." Harry shrugged, going back to packing. "I was joking!"</p><p>"Too late, it's settled." Draco huffed, crossing his arms. Harry rolled his eyes, what a drama queen.</p><p>"So...you're leaving." Harry nodded, turning around and leaning against the bed frame. "Thanks for, you know, pretending to be my boyfriend." This time it was Harry's turn for his cheeks to heat up. He had totally forgotten they were pretending. It had felt so real, to him at least. "Oh, I have another present for you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This," Draco said, leaning forward and kissing Harry softly. </p><p>"I thought we were done pretending," Harry mumbled against Draco's lips.</p><p>"Who said I was."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I was reading over everything, and I realized that the last line is kinda confusing. Just to clarify, Draco is saying that he wasn't pretending anymore, not that he wasn't done pretending. Maybe you all understood what I meant, but just in case, I had to make that clear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>